


You know where to find me. (We live together)

by InkAndFire



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I was tired okay?, M/M, Mentioned Joey Drew, What Have I Done, stupid plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: Sammy is not happy with Henry's sleep schedule. He's barely getting 2.5 hours of sleep, because he stays up working so late!If this was for one particular deadline, fine. Joey is a total jerk about deadlines. No, this is constant...Not to mention, Henry is already a week ahead of the studio deadlines!
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	You know where to find me. (We live together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so... I don't know what I did. I wrote this at 12:30AM and I'm posting it not too long after. I might take this down later, we'll see. We'll see how much I regret :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Just as Sammy was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep after waking up suddenly, something else jerked him into consciousness again.  
Sammy rolled onto his back, then sat up, looking at Henry with a stern, and semi-disappointed stare.

"What?" The animator asked. He paused, halfway in bed next to his boyfriend.

"You've got to stop doing this." Sammy kept his voice even and looked at the clock. "It's almost 3AM. What time do you usually get up?"

"Around 5:30," Henry replied sheepishly, getting fully under the covers. Sammy didn't move. He just looked at Henry for another minute. His dark stare caused Henry to shift uncomfortably.

"Look, Sammy, Joey keeps tight deadlines. I gotta work late to keep up." Again, Sammy waited a while before speaking.

"Really?" He finally asked, his voice deep, steady, and melodic; fitting for his particular job. "Because last I checked, you were a week ahead of the studio's schedule."

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Not at the expense of your personal health!" Sammy looked away. He didn't normally raise his voice. That was Mr. Drew's job. He hardly raised his voice at all. Quite the opposite actually. He normally stayed fairly monotone. So much so that it freaked out some of the other people at the studio, like Wally. Whenever he did speak louder, it was because of a very strong belief on a matter. Henry had known him for long enough to know this, which is why the younger man had gotten slightly embarrassed. When he did look back, Henry was sitting up too, looking at Sammy with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I've done this long enough that I'll be fi-"

"That's exactly the problem." The music director's voice was back to its normal volume, yet still had a hint of bitterness. "You're all too used to working late, even at home. Try for once to stay on the deadline, not ahead of it." Henry was silent for a while.

"You're right," he said finally.

"What?" Sammy could not keep the surprised tone out of his voice.

"You're right," Henry repeated. "I need to stop forcing myself to work. I'll relax a bit this week. I'm not going to take time off though. Not that Joey would let me."  
Sammy very nearly smiled. Keeping his face straight, he nodded.

"Good." With that, he turned away from Henry, laid down again, and closed his eyes. Henry, chuckling, also laid down, and wrapped an arm around Sammy, who opened his eyes, a bit startled.

"Love you, Sam. Thanks for-" He chuckled a little. "For making me see sense, I guess." This time, Sammy really did smile.

"I love you too, and anytime you need to get out of your own head and workspace, you know where to find me."


End file.
